Rhoemer's Base
Gabe - "I discovered why every mission in this investigation has been compromised. The Agency had a leak... At the top...." Markinson - "Benton, of course." Gabe - "You knew?!?" Markinson - "You are valuable to me Logan, but you are not briefed on all the Agency's activities. I've known for some time that Benton has been playing both sides." Gabe - "How many missions did you send us on, knowing that Benton could've gotten us killed?" Markinson - "We do what it takes, Logan... All of us...." (A monitor turns on, and they watch as Aramov is being interrogated.) Markinson - "What else did you find out?" Lian - "We downloaded several data files from Phagan's computers. It'll take a while before Intelligence can crack Pharcom's encryption codes. Phagan must have a lab somewhere that's manufacturing this virus." Gabe - "Phagan has disappeared. Interpol hasn't been able to turn up a trace of him yet, and there's still no sign of Rhoemer." Markinson - "Rhoemer is operating out of an old Soviet base in northern Kazakhstan. Our spy satellites have pin-pointed the exact location of his compound. The State Department must be able to tell the Kazakhstan Government that the United States had nothing to do with the operation... Your chopper will put you down one mile outside the base, just beyond the range of their long-range radar. Hopefully the blizzard will mask your approach. You will have to infiltrate on foot and disable their short range anti-aircraft guidance radar before EVAC." Lian - "Those look like long-range SS-23's." Markinson - "Yes, they're the reason I'm sending you. Before you set the timer, you need to find their missile stock piles, and retrieve the launch codes. We want to find out where he is getting them. You will be carrying several C4 charges, which you will plant on these fuel tanks. That should be enough explosive to take out whatever arms he is stockpiling." (Markinson points to the monitor, and a profile appears.) Markinson - "This is Vladoslav Gabrek, Rhoemer's Base Commander. He is personally in charge of security." Lian - "Contingency plan?" Markinson - "If you fail, we'll have another chopper standing by, two clicks south." Gabe - "If I find Rhoemer?" Markinson - "Eliminate him." (A chopper flies through the blizzard and sets down outside the base. A truck goes through the gate into the base, and Gabe rolls out from underneath.) Gabe - "I'm on my way in...." Lian - "Radio traffic shows a yellow alert status. Be careful to avoid their patrol. If the base goes on alert, you won't have much time to complete your objectives." Gabe - "Check." Rhoemer's Base is a level in Syphon Filter. Gabe must sabotage Rhoemer's operations - he plants explosives on fuel tanks to do this. Walkthrough Before beginning, I'd like to give a general introduction about this mission. Although it heavily encourages stealth, this is not an actual objective and you will not be penalized in any way, save for the fact that enemies will spawn in a seemingly infinite quantity. You will therefore want to use headshots and be as accurate as possible. Gas grenades will also be great for multiple enemies. On the contrary, there is no obligation to be silent and it is also possible to complete the mission with the alert if you so wish. You start in a corner and two guards are on the opposite side of the area, near a truck on your left. One is standing still and the other is circling around the truck. First, crouch-walk (press and hold X) inside the small shed. In a locker you will find gas grenades that you absolutely need. Take them and go to the back of the truck, while avoiding the moving guard. He will soon stop for a short while near is comrade. Throw a gas grenade at their feet to take them both out at the same time (make sure the cloud of gas is completely dissipated before you come closer). Further ahead there is an overhanging catwalk on which another guard is standing. Note the search light on it too. You must not walk in its beam or it will trigger the alarm. Take out your sniper rifle and headshot the guard first. Then shoot the search light to destroy it. You can now cross under the catwalk. The first fuel tank is in that next area. But don't rush to it already, you must rather take cover behind the low wall in front of it. A guard will burst in from your left. Take him out and only now can you go place a C4 charge under the tank (press Triangle in front of it) (checkpoint). Now look to your right. You'll see a guard on the wall above, looking away. Snipe him and don't forget to destroy the search light too. Look to your left and destroy the other search light on the arch (which is just to the left of the fuel tank). Cross under that same arch now that the way is safe and you will receive a transmission from Lian. In the far, you'll see a guard round tripping. You can snipe him right now, but whatever you do don't go beyond the arch, because an enemy is coming from the left. Shoot him down as soon as you see him. A third guard is patrolling on your right this time. Take cover behind the corner on your right and eliminate him, and he turns away. Now you can venture out without any worries. Turn left, in the direction from which the second guard was coming, and climb the incline leading to the catwalk you crossed under earlier. Cross it and stop on the other side. Look down to see two guards walking by and a third one standing still. Wait for the two guys to move away and shoot down the last one. Climb down and take the supplies from the boxes behind the truck (including a night vision rifle). Take your right and you'll catch up the two guards as they walk on each side of some kind of trench. Have a gas grenade ready. When they stop, throw a grenade between them. If you aimed correctly, the cloud of gas will be large enough to take them both out. Now switch to your night vision rifle. Locate the guards on the wall in front of you. There's also a search light on that same wall. Make sure you stay out of its reach. There are two guards: one will stay in front of you and the second will walk a long way on your right. You must take this one out first, when he is on that part of the wall. In other words, you must make sure that the body is not in the sight of the first guard. When it's done, take out the last enemy and destroy the light. On your left is the second fuel tank. From the fuel tank location, turn right and you will soon see a guard standing in front of a fence. Kill him and come back. Now there is a second passage with a trench, like the previous one. But before you venture there, locate a door with a small window on the left side of the building. You can see the head of a guard through it face the said trench. Aim and shoot to kill him. Then cross the passageway, but stay on the right side of the trench. Once on the other side, look to your left to see two guards behind a row of barrels. Take out a gas grenade and throw it on the wall behind them. Again, don't forget to destroy the next search light. Finally, the third fuel tank is located behind you. Keep going until you see the fourth fuel tank ahead. Locate a door space on your right and hide there. Soon Gabrek and three of his guards will walk by. When they are passed you, sneak behind them. Throw a gas grenade at the group in order to kill them all at the same time. When the gas cloud has gone away, pick up the security card on Gabrek. Go and set a C4 charge under the fourth fuel tank (checkpoint). Keep following the same path and stop after the next corner. In a door space similar to the one you wear just hiding in is a guard. You can throw a gas grenade to take him out, but it is also quite easy to come close enough to see his head (yet he won't be able to see you; remember that enemies have poor peripheral vision). Keep going until you come to a gate. Open it using the switch on the wall. Go straight in front of you and stop as soon as you see a first soldier. Use your sniper to eliminate him. Advance up to the next enemy and repeat until you get to the power plant. It is on the other side of a fence on your right and there are two guards in there. Head shot the first one when he comes closer to fence. Move until you can see the second one, who is standing still. With both killed, you can place a C4 under the last fuel tank. Then go the fence and shoot to lock to open it. The control panel is near where the second guard was standing. Cut the power. Come back to the last crossing and this time take your right. Notice that you were there earlier in this level. Take your right again and stop by the gate. On the other side of the fence, locate the enemy. Snipe him and keep aiming at the same spot. A second guard will run in and stop exactly where his friend was standing. Shoot him quickly and you can now open the gate. Destroy the search light on the wall ahead and cross under the arch. Don't enter the bunker right away. Instead, wait on the side of the entrance as a guard will come out. Take him out and then enter the bunker. You'll see a soldier in front of you once inside. Kill him and look to your right where two more enemies are standing. A gas grenade will take care of them. Now walk towards them and turn left. Trivia * It is not required to use stealth for this mission, but alerting the base will trigger infinite enemies. * Even if the player silently completes this mission, the next one will automatically trigger the alarm. Gallery SF1 Rhoemer's Base 1.png SF1 Rhoemer's Base 2.png Category:Syphon Filter Missions